Let's Kiss Hiding in a Car
by DJ-san
Summary: Malam ini, di dalam mobil ini, kita akan bercinta. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang melihat, hanya bulan, bintang, dan lautan ini saja yang menjadi saksi antara kita berdua. KyouSaya. Yuri, fluff, a bit sexual content non-lemon.


**Minna-san, hajimemashite! Perkenalkan nama saya DJ-san, author dari fandom Vocaloid yang lagi mampir-mampir aja ke fandom Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! ^_^/**

**Untuk cerita pertama saya di fandom ini, saya pakai pair KyouSaya (dalam arti: **_**Yuri**_**) karena pairing itu emang lagi ngena banget di hati aku~ *eaaa* #plak**

**Dan judul cerita ini pun diambil dari judul sebuah lagu dari Kaito Vocaloid. Lebih tepatnya, lirik lagu tersebut yang bikin saya terinspirasi membuat cerita ini. Sumpah, **_**so sweet**_** banget ini lagu (Sekalian promosi. Wkwkwk!).**

**Yak, daripada kebanyakan curcol, mendingan langsung aja ke disclaimer yok!**

**Disclaimer: Puella Magi series created by Magica Quartet. Let's Kiss Hiding in a Car (the song) composed by . The whole story belongs to DJ-san.**

**Warning: Yuri, fluff, a bit sexual content (no lemon).**

**Check this out!**

* * *

**Let's Kiss Hiding in a Car**

* * *

"Ahh! K-Kyouko, apa yang kau- mmh…" erang seorang gadis muda berambut biru dengan wajah panik. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis lain yang penampilannya lebih berandalan daripada gadis bersurai biru itu. Gadis yang dipanggilnya Kyouko tersebut-lah yang memotong kalimat sang gadis biru sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia menutup mulut gadis biru itu dengan satu tangannya dan tangannya yang satu lagi mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan ditempelkannya pada ujung bibirnya.

"Ssh… diam dan rileks saja, Sayaka! Kau mau gerak-gerik kita nanti dicurigai orang?" bisik si gadis berambut merah di telinga gadis biru yang dipanggilnya Sayaka itu. Aksen Kansai-nya terdengar jelas di telinga gadis itu.

"I-iya, tentu saja aku tak mau sampai dilihat orang kalau kita sedang berduaan saja dalam mobil, apalagi posisi kita sedang di tepi pantai malam-malam begini. Ta-tapi…" ujar Sayaka gugup.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kyouko dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ta-tapi ini… ciuman pertamaku… Juga sama halnya denganmu, kan?" jawab Sayaka berkeringat dingin dan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ya ampun Sayaka… Apa salahnya jika ciuman pertamamu diambil oleh… seseorang yang kau… cintai…?" ujar Kyouko sedikit terbata-bata.

"K-Kyouko…?"

"Sayaka… M-maukah kau, nngh… Bisakah kita melakukannya malam ini?" tanya Kyouko dengan menampilkan semburat merah padam di wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa harus… malam ini? A-aku belum siap…" jawab Sayaka gugup sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Kyouko pun kembali menarik lembut bahu Sayaka dan didekatkannya tubuh Sayaka dengan tubuhnya.

"Kita tentu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Sayaka. Sudah saatnya aku menyampaikan seluruh pelampiasan rasa cintaku kepadamu, Sayaka. Itulah sebabnya, pada malam hari ini aku akan melampiaskan seluruh perasaanku padamu selama ini, Sayaka. Dan hanya bulan, bintang, serta deburan ombak ini lah yang akan menjadi saksi. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaan kita di dalam mobil ini," bisik Kyouko di telinga Sayaka. Suaranya terdengar lebih lembut dari Kyouko yang biasa.

Kyouko pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sayaka hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, tiba-tiba tangan Sayaka mendorong pelan bahu Kyouko. Kyouko hanya memandang Sayaka dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Sayaka?"

Tubuh Sayaka terlihat gemetaran. Wajahnya tetap ia tundukkan kebawah.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyouko. Aku masih terlalu takut memikirkan masa depan kita nanti…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, Sayaka. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu!" Kyouko merangkul erat bahu Sayaka.

"Be-benarkah itu, Kyouko?"

"Ya. Tentu saja, Sayaka. Karena aku juga tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi." Tangan Kyouko mengusap lembut pipi Sayaka.

"Maafkan aku, Kyouko… Maaf…"

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itulah, Kyouko dan Sayaka menutup jarak antara mereka. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, saling menyapu satu sama lain. Sebuah passionate kiss yang baru mereka lakukan pada saat pertama mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, ciuman itu semakin panas dan bergairah. Ciuman itu baru mereka lepaskan setelah mereka kehabisan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Kyouko pun membuka kaca mobilnya dan kemudian mematikan mesin mobilnya. Suara debur ombak laut kini bisa terdengar jelas dari dalam mobil Kyouko. Cahaya rembulan terpantulkan dengan indah di permukaan laut. Suasana pantai yang mulai menyepi ikut mendukung suasana romantis diantara sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersembunyi didalam mobil itu.

"Sayaka…" Kyouko memanggil nama kekasihnya lagi.

"Hnn…?" kekasihnya menanggap.

"Kita masih belum selesai," ujar Kyouko sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Baka Kyouko…" gerutu Sayaka yang kini cemberut dengan menampilkan semburat merah padam di wajah manisnya.

Merasa gemas dengan ekspresi Sayaka tersebut, Kyouko pun mendorong tubuh Sayaka perlahan hingga tubuhnya terebah sepenuhnya di jok mobil. Kyouko juga memposisikan dirinya tepat diatas Sayaka. Ciuman panas pun kembali berlanjut.

"Mmmh… Kyouko…" desah Sayaka di sela-sela aktivitas mereka.

"Hnngh… Sayaka…" sahut Kyouko yang wajahnya sekarang bercucuran keringat.

"Perlakukan aku sesukamu malam ini," pinta Sayaka dengan wajah memohon yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Kyouko.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Kyouko pun menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Sayaka, memberikan ciuman-ciuman panas disekitar sana hingga meninggalkan beberapa _kiss mark_ di leher jenjang Sayaka. Ia menurunkan wajahnya lagi dan mulai menciumi daerah sekitar tulang belikat Sayaka. Perilakunya tersebut membuat tubuh Sayaka mengejang. Nampaknya ia menikmati pelayanan yang Kyouko berikan kepadanya.

"La-lanjutkan, Kyouko…"

Kyouko tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan ciumannya disetiap inci dari tubuh Sayaka. Sayaka balas memeluk erat tubuh Kyouko diselingi sedikit cengkraman-cengkraman kecil di punggungnya.

"Ahh… Kyouko… Ahhn… Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Kyouko. Jangan biarkan malam ini berlalu dengan sia-sia tanpamu di sisiku, Kyouko…" guman Sayaka pelan di telinga Kyouko.

"Mmmh… Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sayaka. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Selamanya aku akan terus berada di sisimu, Sayaka…" balas Kyouko sambil terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Malam itu adalah malam terindah yang penuh cinta bagi sepasang kekasih itu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu bahkan menghentikan kegiatan mereka didalam mobil sedan kecil itu, bahkan setelah langit makin tak tampakkan cahayanya.

* * *

**~~~FINALE~~~**

* * *

**One shot completed.**

**Notes:**

**- Sayaka dalam cerita umurnya 17 tahun sedangkan Kyouko umur 18 tahun, alias keduanya diceritakan sudah dewasa dan Kyouko juga sudah punya SIM.**

**- Sayaka dan Kyouko tidak duduk di bagian depan mobil, melainkan di bagian tengah supaya lebih leluasa melakukan 'itu'.**

**Review, please! ^_^/**


End file.
